SELECTED QUOTES
by RA'AY'MOND
Summary: SELECTED QUOTES FROM BOOKS.


**THIS PAGE IS NOT REALLY A STORY. RATHER, IT IS A COLLECTION OF **_**'SELECTED QUOTES'**_ **FROM BOOKS (AND OTHER SOURCES) THAT I HAVE READ, AND WANT TO SHARE.**

**ENJOY!**

_WARNING. SOME OF THESE QUOTES MAY OFFEND. THAT IS WHY LIBRARIES BAN SOME BOOKS. AND WHY SOME JURIES ARE GIVEN A LIST OF 'NAUGHTY' BOOKS READ BY THE DEFENDANT. IT IS ALSO WHY BOOKS ARE SOME TIMES 'BURNED'. WHAT I'M GETTING AT IS, IF YOU ARE OF A 'DELICATE NATURE', YOU SHOULD NOT READ THESE 'SELECTED' QUOTES._

Fell feel to leave comments if you want. And remember, some of these quotes are somewhat… abrasive.

"_**Pens are not mightier than swords, books are."**_

_Ra'Ay'Mond._

**Selected Quotes:The Picture of Dorian Gray.**

**Written by Oscar Wilde.**

**This is the story of a naive and beautiful young man led into a decadent lifestyle by his close friend, Lord Henry Wotton. Although Dorian is steeped in sin, his face remains perfect, and unblemished as he ascends mount, and the years pass. His portrait, locked away in his attic bears the brunt of the blackness and depravity of his soul. **

**These are quotes from that story**

**PS: sorry for the longgggg, delay in posting a new book.**

**Life got in the way.**

"Always! That is a dreadful word. It makes me shudder when I hear it. Woman are so fond of using it. They spoil every romance by trying to make it last forever. It is a meaningless word, to. The only difference between a caprice and a lifelong passion is that the caprice last a little longer."

Lord Henry Wotton.

The picture of Dorian Gray.

By Oscar Wilde

"How sad it is!" Murmured. Gray with his eyes still fixed upon his own portrait. "How sad it is! I shall grow old, and horrible, and dreadful, but this picture will remain always young. It will never be older than this particular day of June... If it were only the other way! If it were I was to be always young, and the picture that was to grow old! For that-for that-I would give _everything_! I would give my _soul_ for that!"

Dorian Gray

The picture of Dorian Gray.

By Oscar Wilde

"They said that when good Americans die they go to Paris," chuckled Sir Thomas.

"Really! And where do bad Americans go to when they die?" Inquired the Duchess.

"They go to America," murmured Lord Henry.

The Duchess.

Sir Thomas

and Lord Henry Wotton.

The picture of Dorian Gray.

By Oscar Wilde.

"Never marry at all, Dorian. Men marry because they are tired; women, because they are curious: _both are disappointed."._

Lord Henry Wotton to Dorian.

"Basil, my dear boy, puts everything that is charming in him into his work. The consequence is that he has nothing left for life but his prejudices, his principles, and his common sense. The only artist I've ever known who are personally delightful are bad artist. Good artist exists simply and what they make, and consequently are perfectly uninteresting in what they are. A great poet, a really great poet, is the most un-poetical of all creatures. But inferior poets are absolutely fascinating. The worse the rhymes are, the more picturesque they look. The mere fact of having published a book of second rate sonnets makes a man quite irresistible. He lives the poetry that he cannot write. The others, write the poetry that they dare not realize."

Lord Henry Wotton

to Dorian.

The picture of Dorian Gray.

By Oscar Wilde.

"If you want to make him marry this girl, tell him that, Basil. He's assured to do it, then. Whenever a man does a thoroughly stupid thing, it is always from the noblest motives."

Lord Henry Wotton

to Basil, the artist.

"Pleasure is nature's test, a sign of approval. When we are happy, we are always good, but when we are good, we are not always happy.".

Lord Henry Wotton

to Dorian.

The picture of Dorian Gray.

By Oscar Wilde.

A fit of passionate sobbing choked her. She crouched on the floor, like a wounded thing, and Dorian Gray, with his beautiful eyes, look down at her, and his chiseled lips curled in exquisite disdain. There is always something ridiculous about the emotions of people whom one has ceased to love. Sibyl Vane seem to him to be absurdly melodramatic.

Her tears and sobs annoyed him.

(The above is not a quote per se, more along the lines of interior narration. However, it provides a picture window to the tainted nature of Dorian Gray's soul.)

... He came back, went over to the picture, and examined it. In the dim arrested light that struggled though the cream-colored silk blinds, the face appeared to him to be a little changed. The expression looked different. One would have said that there was a touch of cruelty in the mouth. It was certainly strange.

Narrative summary,

Dorian Gray first noticing

his picture changing. Sleep

* * *

"**So! A book is a loaded gun in the house next door. Burn it. Breach man's minds. Who knows who might be the target of the well-read man? Me?"**

Captain Beatty to Guy Montag.

Fahrenheit 451.

Ray Bradbury.

"**And when houses were finally fire proofed completely, all around the world there was no longer need of firemen for the old purpose. They were given the new job, as the custodians of our peace ****of mind. The focus of our understanding and rightful dread of being inferior: official censors, judges, and executors. That's you , Montage. And that's me."**

Captain Beatty to Guy Montag.

Fahrenheit 451.

Ray Bradbury.

"**Colored people don't like **_**Little Black Sambo**_**. Burn it. White people don't feel good about **_**Uncle Tom's Cabin.**_ **Burn it. Someone's written a book about tobacco and cancer of the lungs? The cigarette people are weeping? Burn the book. Serenity, Montag. Peace Montag. Take your fight outside. Better yet, into the incinerator."**

Captain Beatty to Guy Montag.

Fahrenheit 451.

Ray Bradbury.

"**There you have it, Montag. It didn't come from the government down. There was no dictum, no declaration, no censorship, to start with, no! Technology, mass exploitation, and minority pressure carried the trick, thank God. Today, thanks to them, you can stay happy all of the time, you are allowed to read the comics, the good old confessions, or trade journals."**

Captain Beatty to Guy Montag.

Fahrenheit 451.

Ray Bradbury.

"**The good writers touch life often. The mediocre ones run a quick hand over her. The bad ones rape her and leave her for the flies."**

Professor Faber to Guy Montage.

Fahrenheit 451.

Ray Bradbury.

"**Those who don't build must burn. It's as old as history and juvenile delinquents."**

Professor Faber to Guy Montage.

Fahrenheit 451.

Ray Bradbury.

"**Sometimes I'm ancient. I'm afraid of children my own age. They kill each other. Did it always used to be that way? My uncle says no. Six of my friends have been shot in the last year alone. Ten of them died in car wrecks. I'm afraid."**

Clarisse McClellan to Guy Montage.

Fahrenheit 451.

Ray Bradbury.

"**If you want a picture of the future, imagine a boot stamping on a human face-forever."**

O'Brian to Winston Smith. George Orwell's (Real name Eric Blair) – 1984

_**One of these days thought Winston with a sudden deep conviction, Syme will be vaporized. He is too intelligent. He sees too clearly and speaks too plainly. The Party does not like such people. One day he will disappear. It is written in his face.**_

**Several seconds later, after listening to Syme speak some more:**

_**Unquestionably, Syme will be vaporized.**_

Winston Smith, to himself. George Orwell's (Real name Eric Blair) – 1984

"**Go take a flying fuck at a rolling doughnut!"**

(This quote has NO redeeming social values. However, the fifteen year old J.D. in me just _loves_ it! _Ra'Ay'Mond_)

Paul Lazzaro.

Slaughter-House Five.

Kurt Vonnegut.

_**She asked Gluck if he wasn't awfully young to be in the army. He admitted that he was.**_

_**She asked Edgar Derby if he wasn't awfully old to be in the army. He said he was.**_

_**She asked Billy Pilgrim what he was supposed to be. Billy didn't know. He was just trying to keep warm.**_

"**All the real soldiers are dead," **_**she said. It was true. So it goes**__._

German kitchen worker in Schlachthof-Funf (SlaughterHouse-Five).

SlaughterHouse-Five.

Kurt Vonnegut.

"**And so it goes"**

(I won't explain this one. You have to read the book to find out what the author means by it. Don't worry, it's not a big book. _Ra'Ay'Mond_)

Kurt Vonnegut.

Slaughter-House Five.

Kurt Vonnegut.

OK. That it for now.

Regards,

Ra'Ay'Mond


End file.
